


Felicity's Scar- Ficlet

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity Ficlet [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, olicity - Freeform, you're not alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Felicity's Scar- Ficlet

Oliver couldn’t stop staring at it, right there, on Felicity’s back.

He knew he had to have seen the scar before—it had been months since she had taken that bullet for Sara—but for some reason he couldn’t stop staring at the slightly pink, raised skin on her right shoulder. It was a small scar, but he was mesmerized by that small fraction of skin revealed by the bare shoulder of her dress.

"Now, I was thinking that I could just go with you guys. You know, in case you need me. I’ll be of much more help closer to where you guys are fighting,” Felicity was hastily gathering his bows for him as her nervous babbling picked up speed, “And then, if something goes wrong—”

"No, you should stay here. In the foundry," Oliver interrupted, eyes still on her scar as she spun around, meeting his eyes.

"You know I can’t do that," Felicity said.

Oliver simply stared at her, pleading with his eyes until she shook her head and returned to her gathering. Oliver watched her, so calm as she prepared him for the fight. She brushed her hands gracefully over his quiver, as if it wasn’t a weapon that had killed before. He marveled at her bravery, but also feared it. It was her bravery that had gotten her that scar. It was bravery that could get her killed.

Because Oliver knew that if Felicity came with them and something went wrong, she would throw herself in the line of fire in a heartbeat to save them. Despite the fact that she was untrained and it made no sense—she would fight for them. In any way she could.

And Oliver was scared—he was so scared of losing her. Of the world without her in it, because a world without Felicity was nothing at all.

”I can’t just let you go without me. You’re not alone, Oliver,” Felicity said as a simple reminder, standing firm, and Oliver let the words wash over him. Her calm assurance that this was what needed to happen—that they were in this together, no matter what.

Oliver walked up behind her slowly, surprising her with a gentle kiss on the scar that served as a badge of her bravery and took a deep breath.

"I know. I have you. Always."


End file.
